The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device having one or a plurality of light-emitting elements and a display device having the same.
LED (light-emitting diode) displays using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as display pixels have been drawing attention in recent years as lightweight and slim displays. LED displays feature freedom from viewing angle dependence, a characteristic that causes the contrast and hue to change depending on the viewing angle, and offers high response speed for changing the color. However, a 40-inch diagonal full HD (High Definition) full color display, for example, has 1920 by 1080 pixels, with subpixels of three different colors necessary for each pixel. In this case, therefore, about six million LEDs are mounted in the display. In an LED display, it is necessary to mount a huge number of LEDs as described above on a wiring board with high yield and connect them together. As a result, a method is necessary that can achieve high yield with a simple process.
In related art, enlargement and transfer which will be described later is performed rather than mounting by a mounter (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-182580). First, a support wafer with an adhesive layer on its front surface is prepared. Next, the surface of the support wafer on the side of the adhesive layer is brought into contact with the surface of a wafer on the LED side where a plurality of LEDs are formed in a matrix form. Then, the LEDs are peeled off from the wafer at predetermined spacings and transferred to the support wafer by laser liftoff. This provides sparsely pitched LEDs. Next, a circuit board (glass substrate) is prepared on which connection electrodes are formed at the same pitches as those of the sparsely arranged LEDs. The LEDs are transferred from the support wafer to the circuit board. A mounted board having LEDs mounted on a circuit board can be manufactured as described above.